Future Ooo Future
by celestial bronze
Summary: Masak? Aduh, tolong ya. Sakura paham betul bagaimana caranya masak. Kalau gadis lain bisa membuat main course dan dessert nomor wahid, Sakura bisa membuat dapurnya sendiri menjadi perapian raksasa. Hebat, 'kan? /AU/NaruSaku/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, ooc, typo, minim dialog, dan sebagainya. Don't like don't read.**

 **Pairing: NaruSaku**

 **Future Ooo Future**

Sebelum'musibah' ini terjadi, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau mata pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling bisa mengubah murid teladan seperti dirinya menjadi manusia _error_. Padahal, satu jam sebelumnya Sakura merasa girang bukan main melihat guru favoritnya–Kurenai- _sensei_ –memasuki kelas diiringi senyum lembutnya. Ia jadi senang sendiri membayangkan bakal mendapatkan materi-materi menarik soal kehidupan remaja, tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat guru berpembawaan tegas itu menugaskan murid-muridnya untuk mendeskripsikan pasangan idaman mereka di masa depan. _Geez_ , ini sekolah atau kantor biro jodoh? Lagipula, pacar saja tidak punya, bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan calon suaminya kelak? Ha!

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu melirik ke arah kanan dan mendapati sahabatnya–Yamanaka Ino–tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali melirik cowok-cowok yang ada di kelas. Jemari lentiknya menari-nari lincah di atas kertas–terlalu bersemangat mengerjakan tugas yang dianggapnya supermudah ini. Ino kan memang ratunya kalau soal cowok, cinta, dan khayalan, ugh!

Sakura kembali menatap selembar kertas yang ada di atas meja lekat-lekat; membayangkan kalimat-kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia tulis untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menengok ke arah kiri dan menemukan seorang cowok berambut pirang yang sedang menulis dengan serius. Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada cengiran jahil ataupun senyum sarkastik yang biasanya menghiasi wajah manis cowok itu. Entah kenapa, gadis bermata hijau itu jadi ingin tersenyum. 'Manis juga dia,' pikirnya.

Menyadari pikiran _random_ yang tiba-tiba muncul, Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. 'Demi Tuhan, dia kan sahabatku sejak kecil!' pikirnya. Tapi, di sisi lain–tanpa sadar–ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas putihnya dan berbagai kalimat pun bermunculan dalam pikirannya, menggambarkan sosok lelaki yang menurutnya ideal untuk mejadi pasangan masa depannya.

* * *

"Ceria? Jago masak? Murah senyum? Astaga, apa maksudnya itu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara nyaring sahabatnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Haruskah aku menulis cowok yang jago mencium sebagai kriteria pendamping masa depanku?!"

Ino memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Kau sadar tidak, sih? Kriteria yang kautullis itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto!"

"Hei, jangan asal bicara!" Gadis musim semi itu memicingkan matanya saat melihat senyum tertahan muncul di bibir sahabat pirangnya.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja. Kalian kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Lagipula dia sudah resmi menjadi ojek pribadimu. Antar sana antar sini, terus dia jadi _baper_ , _update_ status ' _friendzone oh friendzone_ '–"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu meninju lengan sahabatnya dengan cukup keras, meluapkan rasa jengkelnya. Ino meringis dan membuka mulut untuk menggoda Sakura lagi, sayangnya perkataannya harus kembali terputus karena Kurenai- _sensei_ memanggil nama Shion–salah satu murid di kelas mereka–untuk maju ke depan.

Seluruh perhatian tertuju ke arah gadis bermata besar tersebut. Terutama Ino, yang jengkel karena sering disebut 'kembaran' Shion. "Jadi, bagaimana kriteria pasangan masa depanmu?" tanya Kurenai- _sensei_ pada Shion.

Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu memerah, dan ia pun mulai menjawab, "Aaa … dia harus pintar. Warna rambut dan matanya gelap, tapi warna kulitnya terang."

Seketika, suasana kelas menjadi ramai. Hampir semua murid laki-laki menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Uchiha Sasuke–terutama Naruto–karena ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Shion mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan murid-murid perempuan mendengus bersamaan, karena sebagian besar dari mereka juga menganggap Sasuke sebagai pasangan masa depan paling ideal untuk mereka. Hmmm, sudah kuduga.

"Tapi dia pemalas! Dan aku menyukainya!" seru Shion dengan suara keras, memotong semua tuduhan terhadap Sasuke.

Sontak semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas berhenti berbicara. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik … dan semua murid mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Shikamaru. Sai dan Gaara, yang terkenal sebagai cowok-cowok kalem juga terlihat berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Aburame Shino? Tidak usah diragukan lagi, dia sih _stay cool_.

Sementara Sakura tertawa kencang, Ino malah membulatkan mulut saking kagetnya. Sebelum suasana kelas semakin tidak terkendali, Kurenai- _sensei_ pun mengetuk meja dengan keras dan menitahkan Shion untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau percaya itu? Dia menyukai Shikamaru? Astaga!"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ino sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, karena Kurenai- _sensei_ telah memanggil nama salah seorang murid–Inuzuka Kiba–tepatnya. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, cowok berambut cokelat itu pun mulai menyebutkan kriteria istri masa depannya.

"Ehm! Jadi, calon istriku itu … warna rambutnya … harus merah." Beberapa murid laki-laki mulai tertawa. Bahkan ada seseorang yang berkata, 'Hei, Mama-nya Naruto rambutnya merah juga, loh.' Sungguh luar biasa pemikiran kotor remaja masa kini.

Kiba menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang terpenting, dia harus menyanyangi hewan! Kalau dia cerewet juga tak masalah, dan aku juga mau punya istri yang berkacamata, karena gadis berkacamata itu manis."

Lagi, keadaan kelas menjadi riuh bak pasar malam. Tak sedikit murid yang menunjuk ke arah Karin sambil berkata, 'Berambut merah dan berkacamata, itulah _cemewew_ -ku.'

Sakura tertawa kencang, sampai-sampai ia memukul-mukul meja. Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat menertawakan orang lain. Mungkin itulah sebabnya pepatah 'Janganlah menari di atas penderitaan orang lain' dibuat.

Kelas kembali hening saat satu per satu nama disebut. Aroma _baper_ dan _PHP_ pun menguar di udara, karena banyak murid yang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk modus. Menggunakan kata tugas sebagai alibi, padahal niatnya memberi kode. Contohnya, Rock Lee yang mendeskripsikan Tenten–secara tidak langsung–dengan _detail_ atau Choji yang secara gamblang menyebut nama Matsuri dalam deskripsinya.

Akhirnya, nama Uzumaki Naruto disebut. Saat sebagian besar murid menunjukkan tampang siaga satu untuk mem _bully_ , Sakura malah memasang mimik tegang dan sedikit _kepo_. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, padahal bukan namanya yang dipanggil, dan bukan rahasianya juga yang akan terbongkar saat ini.

Saat ia mendengar suara dehaman yang tidak asing di telinganya, atensinya langsung tersita sepenuhnya. Saat cowok pirang itu membuka mulut, ia kembali merasa tegang.

" _Dear my future wife_. Aku suka kalau kamu tegas, dan bisa membuatku jadi lebih pintar sedikit."

Entah makhluk apa yang saat itu bersemayam dalam dirinya, karena tiba-tiba Sakura merasa amat senang. Dia gadis yang tegas dan pintar, jadi mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ia bisa jadi istri Naruto. Eh?

Bahkan saat Ino menggumamkan kalimat-kaliat ejekan, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu suka gadis yang feminin," lanjut Naruto,

' _Yes_!' ujar suara asing dalam pikiran sakura. Gadis yang tidak terlalu feminin, katanya? Ha, itu sih Sakura _banget_.

"Dan yang terakhir–" Sakura mulai merasa _over-confident_. Ia sampai mengepalkan tangan saking _excited_ -nya.

"–aku suka gadis yang jago masak."

 **DUAR**

Masak? Aduh, tolong, ya. Sakura paham betul bagaimana caranya memasak. Kalau gadis lain bisa membuat _main course_ dan _dessert_ kualitas nomor _wahid_ , Sakura bisa membuat dapurnya sendiri menjadi perapian raksasa. Hebat, 'kan? Dan entah kenapa, ia jadi merasa luar biasa kesal pada Naruto.

Ino membuat _mood_ -nya semakin hancur. Gadis penyuka warna ungu tersebut tertawa kencang sambil berkata, "Hm … kursus masak, yuk? Ayo, _cyin_ …"

Alih-alih meninju Ino atau memakinya dengan kata-kata pedas, Sakura malah menahan tangis.

Untungnya, bel berbunyi sebelum namanya dipanggil. Bisa-bisa ia malu seumur hidup kalau ia mendeskripsikan Naruto sebagai pasangan masa depannya, padahal cowok itu tidak mendeskripsikannya sebagai pasangan yang ideal.

* * *

Seharian tadi, Sakura berusaha keras menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Ia tidak pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat dan tidak mengacuhkan cowok bermata biru itu saat ada diskusi kelompok. Walaupun ia harus kelaparan dan dapat teguran dari guru karena dianggap tidak menyumbangkan pikiran saat diskusi kelompok, ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia tidak berbicara dengan Naruto. Sialnya, saat jam pelajaran telah usai, ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Kalau mau menangis ya menangis saja, Sakura- _chan_. Jangan ditahan seperti itu."

Lubang hidung Sakura kembang-kempis mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut cowok di hadapannya. Cowok pirang sialan yang sudah membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Siapa yang mau menangis?! Orang sok tahu lebih baik diam saja!" bentak Sakura.

" _Please_ , aku sudah mengenalmu sejak balita dan kau mau mencoba berbohong padaku?" tanya Naruto berlebihan.

Sakura mendengus keras dan menjawab dengan ketus, "Jangan ganggu aku. Cari saja cewek yang pintar masak untuk kau ganggu."

Naruto menautkan alis dan berujar, "Hah? Cewek pintar masak? Oh … oh! Jadi kau cemburu, Sakura- _chan_? Pantas saja kau menghindariku seharian ini!"

Sakura meninju lengan Naruto dan berucap, "Enak saja! Pertama, aku tidak cemburu padamu. Kedua, aku memang payah soal masak, aku jago sekali membakar dapurku sendiri dan mengubah bahan makanan menjadi racun. Bahkan _bifurcum_ -mu sendiri pernah jadi korbannya!"

"Kautahu, Sakura- _chan_? Terkadang hal yang kita inginkan tidak selalu kita dapatkan. Aku memang ingin punya istri yang jago masak, tapi kalau suatu saat aku mendapatkan istri yang payal soal masak, aku tidak peduli," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Dan siapapun jodohku nantinya, aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya atau memilihnya sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu soal masak itu–"

"Ck, gengsimu itu tinggi sekali! Ayo, sekarang biar kuantar kau pulang," tawar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura –setengah menyeretnya.

"Tidak –hei! Lepaskan, _Baka_! Narutooo!"

* * *

Delapan tahun lalu, Sakura tidak akan percaya kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sahabat baiknya yang baru saja melahirkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil sedikit melamun. Tadi, ia baru saja menemui Ino, Aburame Shino, dan putri mereka yang amat mirip dengan Shino. Hei, siapa yang menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Ino akan menikahi Shino –salah satu murid pendiam di kelasnya dahulu? Sakura kira Ino akan menikahi pria _superstylish_ seperti Sasuke, Sai, atau Gaara. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Kau melamun lagi, Sakura- _chan_? Teringat keluarga kecil Ino, barangkali?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ah, ia hampir lupa kalau saat ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya untuk menjenguk Ino tadi. "Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit heran saja, kukira Ino akan menikah dengan salah satu sahabatmu, tapi ternyata …"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau tidak akan bisa memilih atau menolak jodohmu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura mendelik dan menjawab, "Dasar laki-laki sok bijak. Dan siapa juga yang menyangka kalau Kiba dan Karin benar-benar akan menikah?"

"Ah, sepupuku memang tidak bisa ditebak," jawab Naruto singkat. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tertarik untuk berkencan denganku?"

Wanita cantik itu menelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku ini sudah menikah, Naruto. Dan jangan bilang kalau kau lupa aku ini sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Seorang ibu dari anak yang sangat tampan."

Pria berkulit cokelat itu mengatupkan rahangya dengan keras. "Suamimu itu … apakah dia orang yang baik?"

"Sangat. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kemampuan memasakku yang luar biasa ini. Ia bahkan rela _bifurcum_ -nya berubah menjadi sosis panggang saat aku tidak sengaja meledakkan dapur," jelas Sakura sambil terkikik.

Naruto menyeringai sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi, siapa nama suamimu? Biar kuhajar dia karena sudah merebut sahabat masa kecilku ini."

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Sakura singkat sambil mengecup bibir lelaki di hadapannya.

 **End**

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali menulis. Mungkin ini tulisan yang aneh, tapi aku kangen sama NaruSaku dan ingin cepat-cepat menulis tentang mereka, hehe.

Review? ;)


End file.
